Little Blue Book
by darkestangel1326
Summary: Helga's not the only poet in the relationship! Arnold's sub-conscious mind has quite an affinity for couplet rhymes and is very poetic. Eventually, though, Arnold writes these poems in his little blue book. HERE'S WHAT HE WROTE :D
1. Moonlight

**Poet Note: Ok well there's a lot of things to go over. Well, obviously this is post-Arnold's Valentine which is why Cecile is mentioned first. And also, cause I wanna show people how dense our beloved hero is (LOL). **

**WARNING: FOR ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE AGAINST THE ARNOLDXLILA PAIRING, LET ME ASSURE YOU THAT I _HATE_ THAT PAIRING AS MUCH AS ANY PRO-AXH PERSON, BUT, SADLY, IF THIS IS GOING TO BE AN ACCURATE PORTRAYAL OF ARNOLD, FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW...WELL AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME (AND MAN DOES IT _PAIN ME_, ESPECIALLY CAUSE I'M WRITING HELGA'S PERSPECTIVE TOO) I HAVE TO PUT IN SOME POEMS ABOUT HOW "SPECIAL" LILA IS...BUT NO WORRIES GUYS *WINKS* THERE'S A REASON I PUT CECILE IN THE STORY FIRST. AND I'M SURE THAT, (IF I STICK TO THIS LOOSE PLOTLINE IN MY HEAD), YOU'LL ACTUALLY LIKE ARNOLD'S POEMS ABOUT LILA. OR AT LEAST HOW I'M GONNA TWIST THEM AROUND :P (BUT THAT'S THE ONLY HINT I'M GIVING, I WASN'T EVEN GONNA SAY I WAS GONNA WRITE ABOUT LILA SO YOU GUYS SHOULD BE HAPPY I GAVE YA SUCH FAIR WARNING!) **

**Another thing: As time goes on, "Little Pink Book", which is basically Helga's POV but from FTI to TJM and this story, hopefully around chapter 6(?), if I plan it out right...(maybe chapter 7 or 8? hard to say exactly at this point) but these two stories will have the same titles or similar titles, and the poems with those titles will be about each other's thoughts of the others. Right now, they're in their own world, but soon those worlds will collide :D**

**And lastly: I, darkangel1326, in NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN HEY ARNOLD! (IF I DID, WE'D HAVE TJM AND THE PATAKIS BY NOW! JUST SAYIN')**

**I hope you're not mad about the AXL thing, because it will be TEMPORARY! DOI! And the poems will be...well, let's just say, I plan to write the poems in a good way for AXH fans...AGH! NO MORE HINTS! JUST WAIT AND SEE!**

**ENJOY! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight<strong>

**I'm lying in my bed, my mind still dazed**  
><strong>I shuffle in my sheets, still trying to forget<strong>  
><strong>I don't know how this happened; how I'm still amazed<strong>  
><strong>I'll probably never get over it, at least not yet<strong>

**Someday, I know I'll find you once again**  
><strong>Smiling warmly, ready to embrace<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be there, unwilling to abstain<strong>  
><strong>I'll go to you, a smile appearing on my face<strong>

**I know you're special, but I'm not sure why**  
><strong>I want to see your beauty, grace...all the above<strong>  
><strong>I just want to find you, look you in the eye<strong>  
><strong>Tell you what I feel, tell you of my love...<strong>

**I'm looking at the moonlight, hoping you are looking too**  
><strong>I'm still trying to forget but know I'll remember everyday<strong>  
><strong>Then, I start seeing your eyes in this sky of dark blue<strong>  
><strong>My mind turns blank and I don't know what to say...<strong>

**I just want to see your gentle spirit and heavenly heart**  
><strong>But I don't know where to look, or even who you are<strong>  
><strong>I know you are out there and I guess that's a start<strong>  
><strong>So I'll dream of you, Cecile, my precious, perfect star<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PN: Awwwww sweet right? yah it is, and as acosta perez jose ramiro wrote in HIS REVIEW "Arnold has it bad". SO, Y'ALL KNOW THE DRILL! READ AND (REVIEW)! I need encouragement and criticisms or else I will take forever to post! KK I've done enough ranting, I need a break! (not a SMOOTHIE! LOL) **

**Hope you enjoyed my work :D  
><strong>


	2. Not Right For Me

**P/N: OO****OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGG! I am SOOOOOOO sorry to everyone! I didn't think it'd take me so long to update a freakin chapter. I mean, MONTHS? If I were reading this fic and stuff, I'd be FURIOUS if an author made me wait so long. So AGAIN, I will repreat : I'm soooooo sorry! I promise, that at the latest, I will try to update this every two weeks but PLEASE be patient with me my poetry readers. LOVE YOU AWESOME READERS! *hugs everyone***

**ANYWAY, to this poem. Obviously, starts at season 2. And free verse. I wanted to make it all formed and what not but honestly, Arnold isn't too poetic, and he isn't daydreaming during this poem. He's just thinking. **

**I hope you enjoy this poem and I'm sorry for inadvertently putting this on enough of my apologies! Let's get on with the poem!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER**: **I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD! IF I DID, THEN WE'D HAVE THE JUNGLE MOVIE AND THE PATAKIS! **

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

* * *

><p>It was like something you see in the movies<br>She was beautiful  
>Smart<br>And…liked me?  
>I'm not sure why, but then…<br>I started to like her too…  
>She was,<br>After all,  
>My fair senorita.<p>

Her lovely yellow tresses  
>Adorning her pretty face<br>And the best thing?  
>She actually knew my name!<p>

But I guess I was fooling myself  
>I mean, really?<br>Ms. Felter?  
>She was like three times my age!<br>And all I had was Gerald's book,  
>"cool moves for happening dudes"<p>

And then, there's Ruth.  
>Ruth McDougal.<p>

Her amazing auburn hair,  
>Radiating delicately in the sunlight<br>Her brown eyes  
>Reflecting a glimmer of light…<p>

I really thought I knew her  
>She seemed so…different<br>From afar  
>But then…<br>I got to know her.  
>She knew her hair was pretty.<br>She knew she was pretty.  
>And she knew I thought this.<br>Too bad she didn't know my name.

Ruth.  
>McDougal.<br>Miss.  
>Felter.<br>Both are goddesses in their own right.  
>Beautiful.<br>Powerful.  
>Influential.<p>

But none of them are right for me.

None of them  
>took my breath away<br>Neither of them  
>make my heart skip a beat<br>Neither of them are right for me...  
>But that doesn't mean<br>I haven't met the girl who is...

* * *

><p><strong>PN: For some reason, Arnold kind of keeps a torch for both Miss Felter and Ruth. But why? Since I am writing as his hidden, poetic subconscious, I'm writing my theory on the matter. After Cecile, no one is "right" for him. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME (which will be sooner this time, I PROMISE!) AND PLEASE EVERYONE! REVIEW! **


End file.
